


Prisoners

by planetundersiege



Series: Shatt Week 2018 [3]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Comfort, Cry everytime, Crying, Fear, Galra Empire, M/M, Prisoners, Sad, Sadness, Shatt, Shattweek2018, Voltron, cell - Freeform, galra - Freeform, prompt, space, spaceship, vld
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-27
Updated: 2018-03-27
Packaged: 2019-03-31 11:00:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13973643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetundersiege/pseuds/planetundersiege
Summary: Shatt week 2018: Day 3: Prisoners.Set a few days after the disappearance of the Kerberos crew.





	Prisoners

The cell was tiny, he could barely sit in it without hitting his head in the cold metal ceiling. Matt shivered out of pure fear as he heard the loud footsteps of sentries walking around, guardian the cells.

It stank, he didn’t want to know why, but misery was all over the air. Quiet sobbing could be heard from the other side of the wall, probably from prisoners in another cell. He wanted to talk to them, but was afraid. It was so dark, so who knew what would attack of these sentries thought he was too much trouble?

Only a few days ago they had been a happy crew on Kerberos, collecting ice.

Matt’s biggest dream had always been to be the first human to meet aliens, it would be amazing, he had thought.

He had been wrong.

So, so wrong.

Now he was here, in a cramped cell, wearing a stinky purple prison suit (probably used by countless of prisoners before him, and never washed), stained with his tears, while he shivered, begging for this to be a cruel dream, and to wake up in his comfortable bed at home, smelling the delicious scent of his mom’s breakfast coming from down the kitchen.

But this was no nightmare.

This was worse.

It had only been a few days, but he was already beginning to break. He would have already gone insane if it weren’t for him, Shiro.

His dad had been dragged of god knows where, leaving the young Holt with only Shiro left.

He sat in the other corner of the tiny cell, completely quiet. Matt couldn’t see him, but he was sure he tried to look down at the ground, forcing himself to keep calm even in the heat of this inhuman situation.

Shiro was calm, knew what to do during things like this, but Matt was not Shiro. He needed guidance.

“Shiro…”, he whispered, voice almost breaking along with him beginning to cough. All screaming and crying had taken its toll on his vocal cords, which is probably what these aliens wanted. Screaming prisoners were just an annoyance.

“Yes Matt?”, the answer was slow, clearly scared and tired as well, but it was Shiro’s voice. And Shiro was his stability.

“I’m scared”.

Even though it was pitch black, he sensed that his teammate nodded at him, barely, but still a nod.

“Me too Matt”.

The next second Matt shivered again, feeling a sudden warm touch against his hand, it was Shiro’s palm, that carefully stroked it until they could lock together.

Holding hands didn’t make them free-, but atleast a small amount of relief was born, because they were not alone in this. They still had another, and that was something. They still had something to fight for.

So without asking, Matt leaned to his side, letting his head rest against the other man’s broad shoulder, trying to ignore the foul smell from Shiro’s old and mauled uniform.

He felt Shiro’s free hand run through his brown hair, and it caused him to gasp while the tears made their way down his face. He did everything he could to comfort him, and Matt appreciated it more than he could put into words.

Such a simple gesture, but in a place like this, it meant the world.


End file.
